Talk:Dragon Riders
FA nomination Support, it's a well writen artical with lots of facts. I think it diserves to be FA ~User:Red Head Rider :Support. Needs some minor copyediting (typos, etc), and I think the lead paragraph could be reworded so that it's more in-universe, but otherwise it's fairly well-written and informative. « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 14:55, 4 July 2006 (UTC) Merge See Talk:Shur'tugal. Amina skywalker 23:26, 20 April 2006 (UTC) Titles and ranks section? I don't really think conjecture covers it. The entire section sounds like complete fiction. Not only that, but it also sounds an awful lot like the Jedi in Star Wars. Nowhere in the books does it even hint at the Riders having ranks as far as I know, and if it does, sources or at least parenthetical documentation should be stated. I feel like the section should be removed entirely, as it's complete speculation, but I'll leave that up to moderators. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 67.64.112.47 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 05:11, June 20, 2009. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :I think he's right, we should remove that section. What do the others think? (Better late than never...) --Weas-El Talk| 12:55, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Dispose of it by all means.--Wyvern Rex. 14:09, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Who in the hell wanted to be funny and edit this page and placing inappropiate crap on here it took me hours to change it....dang! —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 74.37.82.200 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 18:57, June 24, 2009. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :Can somebody please take out all the inappropriate crap! The inappropriate stuff has been in this article for a long time now... how come nobody has come in and changed it? Please edit the article back to the way it should be. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Shadomis (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 06:40, January 10, 2010. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. Someone changed dragon riders to D*** riders change it! —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 69.115.204.217 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 19:25, December 26, 2009. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :ok, well i fixed most of the page ow, but im having trouble fixing the quotes and the first paragragh, so can someone else do those? and theres a few parts that need replacing because i was unable to fully repair them —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 69.115.204.217 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 19:45, December 26, 2009. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. Don't do that Stop editing it back to normal! This stuff is gold! —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 194.151.63.34 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 11:53, January 14, 2010. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. Iormningr I deleted him from the list of riders and dragons. I con't find a similar name in the books, and Google doesn't know him either. --Weas-El 14:49, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Oromis Oromis was not Considered as a Head Of The dragon riders he was only an elder so unless you can provide proof that he was the Head dragon rider please change it. My Proof of it is this in Eldest when Eragon arrived at Ellesméra Islanzadí refered to Eragon as the being the person worthy of the title. During his training Oromis only referred to himself to Eragon as being an Elder not Head Of the Dragon Riders —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Gedwëy ignasia (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 22:52, September 18, 2010. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :Quite. But think back to the period after the Fall. Only Brom and Oromis were left as "good" Riders. Oromis, as the senior member(second highest after Vrael), would by default have been Head Dragon Rider following Vrael's death.--Wyvern Rex. 08:21, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::True but regardless of the fact it was only brom and oromis left. Vrael wouldnt have been a teacher among the riders being the Head Dragon Rider. Oromis would not be consider as the Head of the Riders neither would Brom because of the fact they were to be the teachers of the New dragon rider. neither claimed the title in the books so that means they were not the Head rider during the time of Eragons apprenticeship as a rider. Even as only an apprentice rider he still was the only rider left to hold the title. Maverick0217. 01:25, September 21,2010 Forsworn Dragons How do you know the colors of Kialandí's and Formora's Dragons :I thought that Glaedr tells us in Inheritance that one was purple and the other was brown.--Wyvern Rex. 20:13, November 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Affirmative.--Gilderien Talk| 21:13, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Thank you Red Duel